<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bridges by Guardian_Rex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666800">Bridges</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rex/pseuds/Guardian_Rex'>Guardian_Rex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Phantom Family AU, another wip from me, half ghost oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rex/pseuds/Guardian_Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was having a weird day to start off a weird week.  The new ghost who didn't start any kind of fight, the new kid in general.  Finding out half ghosts have a whole ass categorical name in the Infinite Realms.  It's a weird day to start a weird time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton &amp; Tucker Foley &amp; Sam Manson, Danny Fenton &amp; Wesley Weston, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton, Wes Weston/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The New Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me?  Starting a new WIP?  Gosh no, I haven't a clue what you mean.  But uh, IT IS WEDNESDAY MY DUDES I bring to you a story with some fun intentions!  Hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Danny personally felt that he was well within his rights to be a bit weirded out by what was going on.  He was on his way to school, getting interrupted by some half-formed spider ghost with threads all over the place that he had to dodge out of the way of before he could even get close to shooting it, Tucker was freaking out and Sam was doing her best to shoot away the webs that Danny actually got caught in.  It took quite a bit of time to squish much of the bug and then get it in the thermos. During this time, Danny got hit by its pincers and bitten, and the wound was exposed and dripping ectoplasm and some thick purple goop that he assumed was venom. Things were the standard amount of bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unusual thing was when a ghost with blue skin, pink eyes, and rippling hair that shifted colors between red, yellow and orange flew up to him and gently grabbed his arm.  And then he pulled out a cotton ball from his pocket and started dabbing Danny’s wound. “Yikes, this is a nasty bite. You’re Danny Phantom, right? The bridge spirit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Danny looked down at his friends, who shrugged, weapons trained on the newcomer.  “Yeah, I’m the halfa Danny Phantom.” The guy snorted and Danny scowled. “What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halfa sounds like something my son would’ve called it when he was 7.”  Once the cotton ball was soaked through it was put in a ziplock that vanished off to somewhere and a water bottle was poured over it instead, followed by a cloth.  “I’m Dr. Jason Pace. Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny stared at the man while he cleaned his cut with wide eyes.  “There are ghost doctors?” It felt like a dumb question, doctors died as much as anyone else, but with all the violent ghosts that came through it was weird to see someone who specialized in helping people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Death is hardly enough to keep a medic from helping people who need attention,” Jason said with a chuckle.  “When I woke up in the Infinite Realms I met this big burly werewolf in a hoodie who said he was here to take me where I’m supposed to go but he got to me late, and I thought ‘wow, psychopomps are real and they can be behind schedule.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did.  Did this werewolf happen to speak Esperanto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, said his name is Wulf.  I told him that wasn’t very original and he agreed.  Then I told him that I needed to see my husband and he cut open a hole back to the living realm about two weeks after my death, and after a very passionate and emotional night, I headed back into work and just sorta.  Kept doing what I do.” He hummed, holding up the cloth and setting it on fire before tossing it behind him, where Danny watched it turn to ashes before it made it five feet above the ground. He swiped the purple goop with a q-tip, and then a bunch of vials of glowing liquid appeared from thin air, spinning around him in a lazy orbit.  “Poisonous and venomous ghost animals are horrors and ecto entomologists can kiss my ass if they wanna preach about preserving species.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah that’s what it is- you’re going to feel numb in a couple of seconds, which is perfectly normal, but then your core will start to go … well let’s just say I’m glad I got to you in time.”  One of the vials stopped, the swab burned up like the cloth, and a syringe was put into play. “This is an antivenom. Please don’t squirm, or this will hurt more.” Jason pressed the needle over where a vein should’ve been, and Danny hissed at the sharp prick of pain.  Then a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lollipop</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all things was presented to him.  “Hope you like blueberry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what I’m gathering is that you just wanna treat people and you came up to me cause I got bit by a spider.  I don’t remember my folks ranting about a doctor ghost tricking the people at the hospital into dastardly plans so I’m gonna guess you’re not from around here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this isn’t why I came to your town of course, but yeah this is the thing I’m gonna be doing.”  The syringe needle, once removed, was disintegrated like the rest, and a bandage was stuck on Danny’s arm before his suit could reform around it.  “You should be good… and don’t worry, I don’t mess with people’s heads. I just help people. And yes, I know how to help bridge spirits like yourself.”  He held out a business card and gave a two-fingered salute. “Give that a little charge if you need me. Bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched Jason fade from sight and Danny stared at where he’d been with wide eyes, blinking rapidly.  “What the f-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get to school!”  Sam shouted, drawing his attention down to his best friends.  Danny dove down and scooped them both up, turning invisible and flying toward the school.  “Oh, wow, ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that was weird, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was really fuckin weird, yeah,” Tucker said.  “I guess it makes sense that there’d be ghost doctors, hospitals are the evilest places.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad he’s here,” Sam said.  “Maybe he’ll be able to help you keep up with your habit of crashing into things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>habit</span>
  </em>
  <span> thank you. My enemies have a habit of yeeting me into things.  There’s a difference.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can turn intangible and go through things instead of slamming into them so.”  After that fun and lovely argument, Danny almost forgot the weirdness of Dr. Pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is until Lancer introduced the class to a very tall boy with brown hair, tan, freckled skin, and pink eyes.  Pink eyes that were glowing ever so softly. “Hello class, this is Kyle Pace. He’s an exchange student from Pittsburg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there,” Kyle said with a wave, smiling wide enough that everyone could see his canines were much longer and too pointy to be human.  “My last school was Three Rivers so uh I’m kinda not used to this kinda school, so if I’m weird I’m sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a problem, Kyle.”  Lancer patted the large boy on the back.  “Your classmates will be doing their best to help you adjust, I’m sure.”  No one missed the look Lancer gave them, and no one even really considered caring.  Danny, Sam and Tucker were all staring at Kyle with varying degrees of subtly. “There’s a seat between Danny Fenton and Dash Baxter over there, Mr. Pace.  I’ll make sure you get a study guide to catch you up on where we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle nodded and plopped down in his seat, bookbag set down next to him, and the class moved on as though this were normal.  Well, Wes was fuming at the back of the class but no one paid him any attention. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> like he was paying attention, and after a while, Danny decided he should do the same, but the glow in Kyle’s eyes and the way Danny’s ghost sense was stuck in his throat, almost alerting him to a ghost but </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, messed up his focus even worse than a regular old attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lunch rolled around, they had a chance to actually talk about it.  “So uh, when Dr. Pace said he had a kid,” Tucker said, “Do you think he meant like after he died?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My ghost sense says yes, which is gross to think about, but also kind of an existential crisis going on.”  Danny pushed his food around on his platter, staring at it and through it. “How the fuck does that even work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if Box Lunch,” Sam said with a shudder, “Can exist then maybe… what did he call it?  Bridge Spirits? Maybe they can happen, ya know, naturally?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This validates everyone who wants to fuck Phantom,” Tucker said with a mouth full of meatloaf from home.  Danny punched his arm without looking and took satisfaction in his yelp. “I’m just </span>
  <em>
    <span>sayin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swallow first, and then - novel idea - don’t say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw him leave algebra with Dash and Dash’s hair isn’t looking so perfectly combed right now,” Tucker said anyway, earning a kick in the shins from Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny groaned.  “Can we talk about something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The universe did not agree with their subject of discussion moving away from Kyle, however, as he strode over to their table and plopped down next to Danny.  He had a lunch box filled with clearly homemade food that looked like it was cooked by a chef compared to the lunch meat on Danny’s platter. He tossed an arm around Danny’s shoulders and gave them all a cheerful, “Hey there!  How’re you guys doing? I saw your spider backpack and I know appearances aren’t everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he pointed at Sam with a lazy grin, “do you like snakes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes?”  Sam looked between Danny and Kyle, likely assessing how dangerous he might be.  “Just not your kind of snake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People who hang out with Dash Baxter tend to be just like him.”  Sam folded her arms and scowled, and Tucker rolled his eyes. Kyle just frowned and looked over at the A lister table, making eye contact with Dash for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only impression I got outta Dash was attractive when he’s not talking, what kinda guy is he?” Sam was all too eager to share </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> and so was Tucker.  Danny watched as Kyle’s expression grew darker while staring at Dash, eyes beginning to glow brighter until he turned back to the table and covered Tucker’s mouth.  “Aight, an asshole. Got it. Y’all know that’s all like, illegal, right? Someone can record him doing this shit and either call the police or threaten it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> but then the other A listers would be out for us,” Danny said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno what the A list is supposed to be, but I’m betting it’s something really stupid, and I have ta say: can we talk about snakes now?”  Kyle stuffed food in his mouth, and then the conversation about which snakes were cuter, cooler and more dangerous began. Danny zoned out, stretching his senses to confirm the current of ecto energy under Kyle’s skin and wondered how to bring that up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Danny could ask Kyle if he was possessed or just Like That, Dash Baxter’s voice caught his ear.  “Hey, Kyle, why’re you hangin out with these losers? You should-” that was as far as Dash got before a pink bubble appeared around him and Kyle turned around to shove the bubble.  It rolled along the floor until it bumped into the A lister table and then popped, leaving Dash to fumble into his seat. Then Kyle turned back to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really want a pet snake, or like even some fish, but Dad doesn’t trust me and Pop thinks that I should learn to be responsible first before I go asking for a pet.  Like, aren’t parents supposed to use pets as a test of responsibility?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some parents think that,” Sam said, her salad finished and her protein shake almost done, “but it’s unfair to put all that on a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Tucker said slowly, “everyone is staring at us and I’m kinda wondering if we’re gonna talk about you putting Dash in gay baby jail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that weird?”  Kyle raised a brow, and Danny snorted.  “I just really didn’t wanna talk to him if he’s an asshole like y’all said and the bubble popped pretty quick.”  Kyle looked around at the dead silent cafeteria, and his skin began to glow. “Why are people starin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you just blew your cover, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ghost</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”  Valerie snarled across the cafeteria, and it exploded into chatter.  Kyle flinched at the noise and a bubble appeared around the table that blocked out the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?  What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, dude, they don’t know about half ghosts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bridge spirit too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t know that!  I’ve got a secret identity to keep!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- wow, ok spider-man.  Alright.” Kyle took a breath and dropped his shield, floating up above the crowd of teens.  “HEY!” The crowd when slowly quiet as Kyle waved a glowing hand around to get everyone’s attention.  “MY DUDES! Thanks. So uh, yeah, I’m not sure what y’all </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am, but I can explain pretty easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m certain you can, ghost, but we’re not interested in your lies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you, I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore than you do.  Anyway, when a living human and a ghost love each other very much-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying your mom or dad banged a ghost?!”  Dale was always so eloquent, it had Danny wondering how he had such bad grades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kyle shrugged, hands stuffed in his pockets.  “I don’t have a Mom though, Dad and Pop just figured out that ghostly physiology is malleable and they wanted a kid.  I’m done talking about my conception now, cause that’s gross, but like, this is a basic thing to understand.” Kyle floated back down to his seat and crossed his legs.  “I swear I heard at least five girls around here want to start a family with Phantom, and I just gotta wonder: y’all did know that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>possible</span>
  </em>
  <span> right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence eerie as a horror movie washed over the cafeteria.  People processed what they’d been told and some of their minds tripped over themselves trying to do so.  Kyle turned back to Sam and started complaining about pets while chatter erupted around them all, and Danny slammed his head against the table.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Civilians and Fathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Most people assume that if you have superpowers - especially if you're born with them - that you're a fighter.  Not many consider that there are super-powered civilians out there too, not even the heroes who wish they could be that.  Of course a civilian father has fatherly instincts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey all!  I was gonna save this for WIP Wednesday but honestly, who has the patience and self restraint necessary for That?  So I bring to you - THIS!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Other than siccing Danny’s phans on him, Kyle was alright.  At gym he asked if any of the jocks weren’t total assholes because if not then he’d have to get a new type.  Danny threw Wes a bone and brought him up, wondering just what his cousin would determine he owed him for being his wingman.   Everyone had their eyes on Kyle, which Triggered fits of invisibility, but almost none dared approach him. Being as fast as legs that long allow, Kyle made basketball interesting at least because Dash finally had a match against him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When school finally let out, Kyle ran to a man in the parking lot and Tucker hummed loudly.  “How long till we have to fend off Valerie, Danny’s parents, &amp; the GIW? I’m betting within the week for anyone of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“$50 says Valerie gets him at gunpoint today,” Sam said.  “She’s got no patience. She tried to go after Phantom the minute she got her hunting gear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me to thank Skulker for that again soon,”  Danny grumbled and leaned on Tucker. “I’m not betting, I’m praying the Goons in White and my folks never find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meanwhile, in reality, I doubt the GIW will have a chance.  Vlad-“ Danny turned to Jazz with a long-suffering sigh that became a groan somewhere along the line.  “Will hear first and slam a legal wall down when he realizes too many people know to just brainwash this problem away.  Now that people know that bridge spirits exist - can exist naturally, holy heck - he’ll make sure they’re protected legally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I don’t wanna rely on that fruitloop, Jazz is right.  It’s mom, dad and Val we gotta worry about.” He took a deep breath, turned to his friends and blurted out “Think it’s time to tell her before she figures it out?” Before he could chicken out of it.   Jazz frowned, Tucker scowled and Sam grabbed his shoulders to shake him a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now is sorta the literal worst time to do that, Danny!  She still wants you dead, still thinks you’re evil, and might just still shoot you.”  Danny sighed loudly at that. “She’ll also think you’re only telling because it’s finally unavoidable.”  Oh, his cheeks burned now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which you are, dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… marginally better than if she just puts it together herself.  Better than her getting in a shot with a portable Plasmius Maximus and watching you fall.”  Danny winced and Jazz nodded. “Besides you can probably break it to her that she’s so much like you that way-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys know another bridge spirit?”  Danny whirled around, fist meeting Kyle’s shoulder and feet taking him a step back, to see Kyle wincing and rubbing his arm.  “Shit man, you hit </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Sorry to sneak up on you like that.  But uh, she who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not our place to tell ya, man,” Danny patted Kyle gently on the other shoulder.  “But, I do know about another bridge spirit. I just can’t tell you about him in human earshot.  We’re gonna go on patrol later if you wanna join?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll letcha see the sights, find all the high up places a guy who can fly can go to rest, see where you can scope out hot dudes that probably aren’t douchebags, the works.”  Kyle and Tucker bumped fists and Sam rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Know what, the sounds great!  Though, why do you need to patrol?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Explaining the attacks to Kyle was taking some doing, as he generally wasn’t getting the idea that ghosts would have a reason to attack random people or a city as a whole.   “I mean sure,” he said as he and Danny soared over Outer Park. “Some people wanna get back at their murderers, but world domination is the stupidest thing ever! You’ve gotta take care of so many people if you wanna have anyone to stay dominant over, they’ll rebel again and again looking for a way to end you, it’s just.  Such a boring idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with you, being in charge of people would suck but-“ Danny swung wide, a shield appearing around them both to protect against the missiles Skulker sent their way.   “Listen here you Decepticon wannabe bitch, I’m talkin here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Welp, I see you’ve found another of your kind for me to mount on my wall.”  Skulker chuckled, missile launchers aimed at them both, and Danny rolled his eyes dropping his shield to lunge- into an opaque wall of pink.  One that was… surrounding him on all sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyle what the he-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHY THE FUCK DID THAT GUY SHOOT AT US?!  WHY ARE YOU FLYING AT HIM YA FLY AWAY FROM WEIRDOS WITH MISSILES  AND GUNS AND SHIT!” Kyle was glowing brilliant magenta and fuzzy at the edges as he pulled his phone from his pocket.  “HolyshitIgottacallpop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hunts down rare things, like Us, now let me out so I can kick his ass.”   Danny tried phasing, of course, slipping out of sync with the world but no matter how close to the Realms his body got, the shield was still there.   Even as it shook from ectoblasts hitting it and rockets exploding against it, the bubble held solid. “Dude this is the thickest shield I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ARE YOU CRAZY?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, kinda.  Let. Me. Go.” Kyle flinched but shook his head no and Danny groaned.   “Alright </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  You can wrap these around other people, right?  Like you did with Dash?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle nodded, thumb hovering over his phone, and blinked a few times.  The bubble became transparent and his face screwed up in concentration.  Danny watched with a grin as a pink triangle formed behind Skulker and steadily unfolded into more that were wrapping around the tin canned poacher.  Unfortunately, Kyle’s shield around </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> was dropping as he made one around Skulker, and a particularly nasty new gun shattered what protection Kyle had managed to give himself and Danny faster than Danny could support his own layer of shielding.  It shattered, fragments of the solid ectoplasm flying off and hitting them both in the face even as Danny covered his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’ve brought me frightened prey, Welp!”  Skulker cackled, launching a barrage of attacks at both of them.  Thankfully, Danny had enough sense of mind to slam his own shield in place where Kyle’s was unfinished, something Skulker failed to get rid of while they were off-balance.  Now the hunter was in a bubble like a hamster and Danny could focus on diving to grab Kyle from freefall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa there!  Don’t go falling for me just yet, we’ve barely met.  Oh hey, that rhymed.” Danny chuckled and set Kyle down in the bushes, checking him over.  “Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My face.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Burns.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  Danny gently moved away Kyle’s hand to see a cut on his cheek and sucked in a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call your dad, he’s a doctor right?  I can deal with ol knuts and bolts up there and maybe we can get you to your house after if you’re not up to fly there right now.”  Danny patted Kyle on the shoulder before turning and racing up to fight Skulker, cold in one hand and fire hot ectoplasma in the other.  Fortunately, Danny didn’t have to break Skulker from his new prison, as he’d managed to waste a lot of energy and time on breaking it apart completely.  Unfortunately, this meant the hunter was seething mad when he saw Danny and let loose a volley of what looked to be every missile ever as well as ghost rays.  Dodging and blocking all of them was a pain, but soon Skulker’s metal wing was frozen through and snapped off while one of his guns had been shot through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a gash on his chest from a lucky swing of Skulker’s stupid fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>machete</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Danny backed away with a hiss and glared.  “Do you know how expensive it is to fix up a suit like this, blob boy?  This thing is dry clean only! They don’t make a lot of these!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Welp, I have a feeling you’ll be looking much sharper after I’m done with you.  And so will the other bo-” Skulker’s arm was pierced with a thin needle made of ectoplasm. And then his elbow, his knees, and with a flare the center of his torso was ripped open by three flaming needles.  “What the hell?” Each needle spun lengthwise fast enough to blur and the sound of metal rending apart was clear as day, Skulker’s suit falling apart. “Shit shit shit, are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Oh no, Skulker,</b>
  <span>” called the voice of one Jason Pace, his aura a crackling fire around his body and needles orbiting him in what looked almost like a dance.  “</span>
  <b>Danny didn’t do this.  No, see I heard from my baby boy that he was attacked by a robot with guns out in the park, and so I came to see what had sent my son into hysterics like that.</b>
  <span>”  Five needles pierced Skulker’s neck with a gesture and twisted, popping the head off cleanly where it was caught in that fiery aura and dragged into Jason’s reach.  “</span>
  <b>And what do I find?   A little blob, a guy so weak-willed and pathetic that his ghost is nothing more than a frog with a human-looking face, attacking a couple of kids.  I don’t </b>
  <b>
    <em>care</em>
  </b>
  <b> why truly and honestly.  This could be your entire unfinished business and it really wouldn’t matter because YOU SHOT AT MY SON</b>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened after that had Danny scrambling for his thermos and slamming a wall in the doctor’s face, pushing him back from Skulker while he caught him in the soup can.  He’d never seen any ghost so </span>
  <em>
    <span>grateful</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be captured by him, and Danny was certain he’d be having nightmares for the next two weeks about what doctors can do.  With Jason’s object of fury gone from sight, and ectosignature thoroughly blocked by the thermos, he turned his attention on Danny for half a second before whirling around and diving for Kyle.  He let out a very heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “Right. No civilian ghosts on patrol then.” He snorted, wincing and reaching up to trace the new scar on his chest, thankful that the cut was shallow enough to be sealed up already.  “Civilian ghosts, who woulda thunk?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One does not Fuck with the kid of the super doctor.  the super doctor knows where all your most vital organs are, if you have them.  Hope y'all enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>